


This Party Sucks

by starksgoatee



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Avengers, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Silly, Steve puts his foot in his mouth, This is all pretty funny to be honest, Tony is enjoying the situation, super cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-12
Updated: 2017-06-12
Packaged: 2018-11-13 05:34:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11178117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Steve is bored at a party, which ends up sticking him in an awkward situationI really suck at summaries, but please don't forget to comment and leave some love!





	This Party Sucks

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys like this, please leave some love!

Steve had been at this party for 2 hours now and he felt like he couldn't escape. All that was playing was electronic music and he was surrounded by strangers and he couldn't seem to understand why he had agreed to come. He didn't even really know the person who had invited him. He made his way through the crowds of drunk people and sat out front on the luxurious staircase that lead into an even more luxurious home. He sat out there for a while all by himself while the vibration of the music hummed in the background until a smaller man sat beside him. " It's nice out here, isn't it? " Steve heard and he turned to meet with dark eyes, shimmering with the lights that reflected from the windows of the house. 

" It's better than in there. " Steve sighed. " Its just a large fancy house filled with horny drunk idiots and loud music. " The stranger gave him a curious look, but smiled at him and listened to Steve. " I don't know why I'm even here, but I can't go, I don't have a ride home. So i'm stuck outside of this stupid house until my buddy wants to leave. " Steve let out a sound of annoyance and rubbed his eyes. 

The stranged let out a loud sigh and then smiled again. " It sounds like you're in a tough spot. " The stranger was about to continue speaking until a little group of people stumbled down the stairs.

" Tony, your party fuckin' rocks man, we'll be back with more booze! " One of the guys in the group said and Steve felt his body warm up with embarassment. 

" Oh I am so so sorry! " Steve exclaimed face palming, " I didn't know this was your party. " Steve added and the stranger, Tony, laughed and shook his head. 

" Don't worry about it. It's okay. " He patted Steve on the shoulder. " It's nice to hear other opinions on my parties. Do you want to go inside and maybe find somewhere quiet where we can talk? It'll make it up to me?" The brunet added with a playful grin. 

Steve hesitated but smiled back, cheeks still a soft pink from embarassment. "Alright, sure, and again, so sorry." Tony simply giggled as he led Steve down to a room; maybe tonight wouldn't be so bad.


End file.
